When drinking tea, a teabag is placed within the hot liquid contained within the teacup, and a string and tag attached to the teabag can be used to bob the teabag in and out of the hot liquid, or the string and tag can be draped over the teacup edge, leaving the teabag in the teacup. The purpose of the string and tag is to allow the drinker to easily bob and/or remove the teabag in/from the hot liquid without having to scoop the teabag out with a spoon. However, the teabag often sinks to the bottom of the teacup and pulls the string and tag into the water, leaving the drinker helpless and unable to bob the teabag in the water or remove the teabag without using a spoon.
Once a drinker does remove the teabag from the teacup, after determining that it has been properly steeped, there is often an attempt to squeeze the remaining liquid out of the teabag and into the cup. A common approach is that the teabag is pressed against the inside of the cup by a spoon, or is held on a spoon while the string is wrapped around the teabag and the spoon. However, both of these approaches are generally inadequate and difficult to perform; often resulting in liquid being spilled.
Once the majority of the liquid has been extracted from the teabag, the drinker faces the problem of disposing the teabag. In many instances, this involves placing the teabag on a plate or elsewhere, allowing the remaining liquid to leak out of the teabag and creating potential for a further mess.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.